old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Knight of the Blazing Sun
"For glory! For honour! For Myrmidia!" Advanced (SH) The Knights of the Blazing Sun are an order of templars dedicated to Myrmidia, Goddess of Soldiers and Strategy. Their order has spread from Tilea and Estalia in recent centuries, championing their cult’s values in battles across the Old World. Gathering as a large force only rarely, they instead travel in small groups or individually, acting as advisors to nobles and their generals on the art of war. Sometimes they command units or whole armies in the field, using their skills and reputation to keep militia troops from breaking and mercenaries loyal. More and more in the south of the Empire, the Knights of the Blazing Sun and the Cult of Myrmidia are seen as a challenge to the martial primacy of the Cult of Ulric and the Knights of the White Wolf. At some point in his career, a Knight of the Blazing Sun will be sent out on his own for one to two years, to test what he has learned and forge his skills in the crucible of combat. Many an isolated village, farmstead, or coaching inn has been saved by a young Knight taking charge of the defence. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (History), Academic Knowledge (Strategy/Tactics), Academic Knowledge (Theology), Command, Common Knowledge (Estalia or Tilea), Dodge Blow, Perception, Read/Write, Ride, Secret Language (Battle Tongue), Secret Signs (Templar), Speak Language (Estalian or Tilean) Talents: Disarm, Etiquette, Seasoned Traveller, Specialist Weapon Group (Cavalry), Specialist Weapon Group (Fencing), Specialist Weapon Group (Parrying), Stout-hearted, Strike to Injure Trappings: Buckler or Shield, Destrier with Saddle and Harness, Hand Weapon (Sword) or Rapier, Heavy Armour (Full Plate Armour), Lance or Spear, Religious Symbol (Myrmidia) Career Entries Anointed Priest (Myrmidia), Knight, Noble Lord, Priest (Myrmidia), Sergeant, Squire Career Exits Captain, Champion, Explorer, Initiate, Knight of the Inner Circle A Day in the Life A Knight of the Blazing Sun lives in a similar fashion as other knights, but there are some notable differences. The knights spend a great deal of time training in rather unusual methods of warfare, unafraid to experiment with ploys, tactics, and equipment other Knightly Orders might overlook. Many of the Knights are fine archers, leading to the formation of the Knights of the Verdant Field. Some of the knights use highly burnished shields, employed to dazzle the knights’ opponents with reflected sunlight. The knights also spend a deal of time in the discussion of broader military tactics, the deployment and manoeuvre of entire armies, use of terrain, and placement of artillery. While all knights have a grounding in military theory, the greatest tacticians in the Empire may be found within the ranks of the Knights of the Blazing Sun. Affiliations The Knights of the Blazing Sun are noted for their devotion to Myrmidia, and work alongside the priests of her cult. The Knights are known to travel regularly to Estalia and Tilea to visit important members of the cult and listen to their plans and concerns. The knights have their chapterhouse in Carroburg, and have extensive contacts and influence in the city and its surroundings. They have fought alongside the armies of Carroburg on many occasions and are regarded as heroes by many people in the city. The Knights of the Verdant Field are an offshoot of the Knights of the Blazing Sun. The two orders sometimes train together, using elite archery to compliment the devastating cavalry charges. This relationship means that the Knights of the Blazing Sun are also regularly seen in the city of Talabheim, and they have many contacts with the nobility, military forces, and cult of Myrmidia there. The Knights of the Blazing Sun are generally seen as a valuable contribution to the Empire’s military who are often consulted for strategic advice. However, members of the cult of Ulric can be dismissive of the Knights of the Blazing Sun, regarding those who look to Myrmidia for military inspiration as unwise and unmanly.